Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -20\% \times 0.4 \times \dfrac{7}{10} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -20\% = -\dfrac{20}{100} = -0.2 $ $ \dfrac{7}{10} = 0.7$ Now we have: $ -0.2 \times 0.4 \times 0.7 = {?} $ $ -0.2 \times 0.4 \times 0.7 = -0.056 $